Je resterais à tes côtés!
by FinchelForever15
Summary: Lorsque Rachel est trahie par sa meilleure amie, Quinn et qu'une personne entre dans sa vie pour l'aider, tout est censé s'arranger et aller pour le mieux! Mais lorsque cette personne cache un secret et que Rachel essaye de le découvrir, tout se complique!
1. La trahison!

I'll stand by you...

Pour expliquer l'histoire:

Quinn est toujours cette cheerleader extrêmement populaire mais elle et Rachel se sont rencontrées au glee club au cours de leur première année au lycée, lorsqu'elles avaient 15 ans et sont meilleures amies! Santana est une amie de Rachel, tout comme Brittany. Dans cette histoire, Rachel a été élevé seulement par Shelby, sa mère.

L'histoire commence lors de la 2ème année au lycée, ce qui correspond à la deuxième saison de la série.

La trahison

PDV Quinn

Depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, Rachel et Finn sont un couple. Mais je l'ai trahi et depuis je lui mens! Cela fait de moi une personne affreuse! J'en suis consciente! Mais Finn est vraiment sexy, comment aurais je pu résister à la tentation quand je me suis retrouvée seule à Lima avec lui alors que tous nos amis étaient eux partis en vacance? C'était impossible! Je n'ai pas résister! Et maintenant, je suis la fille avec qui Finn a trompé Rachel. Je dois l'avouer à Rachel avant qu'elle l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre! Car au lycée les nouvelles vont vite et surtout les secrets finissent toujours par éclater au grand jour! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et je dois lui dire! J'ai pu lui cacher pendant les vacances mais maintenant cela m'est impossible!

La jolie blonde se rendit au lycée pour la rentrée et en arrivant, elle vit Rachel ultra souriante se diriger vers elle!

-Salut ma belle! Je t'ai manqué? Dit Rachel en rigolant.

-Oui bien sur! Dis-je gêné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives, t'as l'air pas bien?

-Non ça va.

-Vraiment?

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Je ne me sens pas très bien!

-Comment ça se fait? Tu es malade?

-Non! J'ai un truc à t'avouer!

-C'est grave!

-Euh... Je sais pas comment te le dire.

-Tu me fais peur, Quinn! Dis moi!

-J'ai fait un truc et ça va pas te plaire!

- Tu as fait quoi? Dit Rachel inquiète.

-Pendant que toi, Santana et Brittany étaient en vacance, Finn et moi on a passé du temps ensemble! Il partait pas en vacance cet été et moi non plus! Vous trois, vous êtes partis tout l'été voir vos familles alors on s'est amusé ensemble. Et... Enfin... On s'est rapproché.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par, on s'est rapproché! Dit Rachel énervé.

-On est devenue très proche et on s'est embrassé! Ou plutôt, je...

-Tu l'as embrassée? Dit Rachel en me coupant.

-Oui. Dis-je honteuse.

-Et vous êtes allés plus loin?

-Euh... Je... On...

-Vous avez cou...? Oh mon dieu...

Les yeux de Rachel se remplirent de larmes et le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. La tristesse avait pris sa place!

-Rach, je suis désolée! Je veux pas te faire de mal!

-Tais toi! Ne m'appelle plus Rach! Arrête de parler! Ne me parle plus jamais! Je veux plus te voir!

-Attends! Dis je en pleurant.

-J'avais confiance en toi! Et maintenant, je ne sais même plus qui tu es!

La brunette partit en courant.


	2. La brune contre la blonde!

La brune contre la blonde

PDV Santana

Brittany m'a appris ce que Quinn a fait! Cette fille est vraiment une garce! Rachel est une fille bien et Quinn l'a trahi et lui a brisé le cœur! Enfin, je suis une plus grosse garce qu'elle et les gens ont tendance à penser que j'ai un cœur de pierre mais moi, au moins, je suis fidèle à mes amies et je ne laisse personne leur faire du mal! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça à Rachel ou à Brittany, ni même à Quinn d'ailleurs! Mais elle, c'est une vrai garce! Même avec ses amies! Honnêtement, comment a t-elle osée? Je comprends pas! Enfin, je comprends l'attirance mais quand même! Ça me donne envie de vomir! Pauvre Rachel! Je vais l'aider moi parce que c'est mon amie et que je vais devoir la ramasser à la petite cuillère! Oh, tiens, miss Garce arrive!

-Salut!

-Euh, salut. Dit Quinn.

-Comment as tu pu faire ça à Rachel! C'et dégueulasse!

-Tu n'es pas vraiment bien placée pour me dire quoi que ce soit! Avec ton cœur de pierre! Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas!

-Ça me regarde, sale garce! Rachel est mon amie et j'ai peut être un cœur de pierre mais en attendant je ne trahis pas mes amies!

-Tu as seulement des amies, et pas une meilleure amie! Peut être que c'est le signe que tu les fait souffrir sans t'en rendre compte!

La main de Santana claqua sur la joue de Quinn! Et les deux lycéennes commencèrent à se battre! Mais Mr Schuester les sépara et ce fut dur de retenir Santana!

-C'est bon! Lâchez moi là! Dit Santana énervée.

-Calme toi Santana!

-Je suis calme! Je veux me casser et pas continuer à lui taper dessus alors laissez moi partir s'il vous plaît! De toute façon, j'aurai gagné, pas besoin de continuer pour le savoir! Tout le monde le sait!

-C'est bon, je te laisse partir!

-Merci! J'ai cru que vous ne me lâcheriez jamais!

Heureusement que Mr Schue m'a arrêté car si il ne l'avait pas fait je crois que je lui aurai fait la peau! Quelle s*****!

Santana avança dans le couloir pour se rendre au casier de Rachel, se disant qu'elle y serai certainement! Elle y arriva et vit qu'elle avait eu raison!

-Salut Rach!

-Salut. Dit Rachel déprimée!

-Je sais ce que Quinn a fait!

-Génial! Maintenant tout le monde doit être au courant que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, rompu avec mon petit copain et que je me retrouve seule au monde comme avant que je rencontre Quinn et Finn!

-Tu n'es pas seule! Moi je suis là et je sais que toi aussi tu dois penser que je n'ai pas de cœur mais c'est faux! Et en plus, tu es mon amie et je t'aime bien! Je t'aime bien même si tu t'habilles comme le fantasme d'un bibliothécaire pervers!

-Comme quoi?

-Le fantasme d'un bibliothécaire pervers! C'est vrai quoi! Faut l'avouer Rachel! Il faut que tu l'admettes! Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour parler de tes très mauvais goûts vestimentaires que même ma grand-mère ne porterait pas mais pour parler de miss Grande Garce alias Quinn! C'est vraiment une peste! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle pourrait te faire ça! Je veux dire quand elle était enceinte de Puck à cause de leur plus grosse connerie, avoir couché ensemble alors qu'ils étaient complètement bourrés, tu as été là pour elle et tu l'as ramassé à la petite cuillère quand ses parents l'ont foutus à la porte et tout le reste! Elle a avorté et c'est grâce à toi si sa vie n'a pas été gâché car on sait tous que si tu n'avais pas été là pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait gardé cet enfant et ça aurait gâché sa vie pour toujours! Et comment elle te remercie! En te trahissant de la pire façon qu'elle aurait pu le faire! Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu dois te dire que je suis mal placée pour dire ça étant donné que tout le monde sait que je suis la pire garce du lycée mais j'aurais déjà pas fait ça à une simple amie mais à ma meilleure amie, ça aurait été impossible!

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça! Je me sens tellement détruite! C'est comme si mon cœur est brisé pour toujours et que personne ne pourra jamais le réparer!

-Je comprends. Je veux dire, ça doit pas être facile! Mais je te le redis, tu n'es pas seule et je vais faire de mon mieux pour guérir ton cœur brisé!

-Merci San! Dit Rachel en pleurant. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais bien!

-Pourtant c'est le cas! Mais ne pleure plus pour cette garce et ce s****! Ils n'en valent pas la peine!


End file.
